


Tired Talking

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Series: NDRV3 College AU [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Basically everyone's super tired because it's like 2 am, Could've been catching up on sleep, Everyone is tired, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inaccurate bubble tea flavors, Literally everyone - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Thanks iruma, Tired Video Calling, Video Calling, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: For some reason, everyone is awake at 2 in the morning. And, unsurprisingly, everyone is extremely tired. But they can't sleep. Their solution? Random 2 AM video chatting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm tired and I wanted to introduce more of the characters to this AU so yeah. Here we are. Also even though Iruma swears every other sentence canonically she only starts swearing later on in the story because I'm used to keeping my fluffy fics somewhat clean.

Saihara sighed as he turned to the ceiling, eyes wide open and tired. 

"Can't sleep?" He jumped at the voice. Momota sighed. "It's okay, I can't either."

"At least it's a weekend. And we're on break." He said.

"Yeah, at least we can sleep during the day. Or something." Suddenly, Saihara's phone vibrated, startling him.

He unlocked it, going into the group chat that included himself, Momota, and their friends.

" _Anyone awake?_ " The message's background was colored a light pink. 

" _Akamatsu-san? Why are you awake at this hour?_ " The cyan bubble came with the arrival of Kiibo to the group chat.

" _Says you, the one who responded to me._ " Akamatsu sassed.

" _Hey, hey, calm down you two. No fighting on the group chat._ " Similar messages joined the first, and then Saihara realized how many people were awake.

" _EVERYONE CALM DOWN. You guys are responding to each other so much, it's hard to read the messages!_ " Saihara sent. 

" _Well, then why don't we just video call? Then, we can talk without everyone talking all at once._ " Shirogane suggested, receiving many messages of agreement.

" _Okay, Angie will start the call!_ " The girl declared, then Saihara got a request to video chat with the group. He accepted, and felt Momota join him on his bed.

"I denied my request. Might as well just use one phone." He explained.

Many small boxes appeared, almost all had dark backgrounds and the one that didn't was Angie's box, as she had a small lamp turned on. 

"Hey, everyone." Amami yawned. The rest exchanged similar greetings.

"So, does anyone actually know why they're awake?" Ouma asked. He was sharing the same phone as Kiibo, unsurprisingly.

"I do. It's called insomnia." Kiibo answered him. 

"I actually don't know." Momota replied. Saihara nodded in agreement.

"Well, Tenko thinks that nobody actually knows. Except Kiibo-san." Chabashira commented with a yawn.

"Well, now that we're here, what the hell are we gonna do? It's like, 2 in the morning. There's so much time between now and when normal people wake up." Iruma said.

"Well, I don't think that anyone here can actually be called 'normal', Iruma-san." Akamatsu retorted.

Saihara nodded in agreement. "There are some pretty colorful personalities here. Let's see... We've got Kiibo-kun and Ouma-kun, who are polar opposites yet somehow they're almost exactly the same. Then there's Chabashira-san, who doesn't trust any males unless she knows them like the back of her hand. Amami-kun, who's basically a green ball of mysteries, strange talents, and manicures. Angie-san, who worships a religious figure that none of us can name or understand in the slightest. Shirogane-san, who could probably recite the scripts of at least twenty different animes in japanese  _and_ English. Iruma-san, who swears every other second and somehow can make a tiny machine that lets you write in your sleep. Akamatsu-san, who can somehow take anything you say or anything she reads and put a piano accompaniment to it. And that's some of the saner people mixed with some of the people that I can't describe with a single word." He listed.

"And then there's Saihara-chan, who can list a bunch of people and describe them each with a few words." Ouma added with a chuckle. 

"Says the one who's crazy about Panta that's dating someone who won't go near a vending machine for some reason." Hoshi said.

"It's interesting how people can just describe each other with such brashness." Shinguuji commented.

"And there's also Shinguuji-kun, who... is Shinguuji-kun." Toujou said. 

"Pretty much." Momota agreed.

"Anyway, does anyone have any plans for this weekend?" Angie asked. 

"I don't. Just gonna stay here and go to the little shop across the street every once and a while." Harukawa shrugged.

"Can I come with you when you do that? Honestly, the bubble tea over there is the best." Shirogane asked.

"Everyone can come if they really want. Even Toujou, who'll probably be working at the time." The red-clad girl nodded.

"Does anybody want to come over to my place? I'm bored." The blue-haired girl asked.

"Well, I don't think any of us could leave our dorm building. Sorry, Shirogane-san." Amami replied.

She sighed, scratching her head. "That's true... Well, anyone from the girls' dorms?" 

"Sorry. Too tired to move." Akamatsu apologized. "Plus, it's 2 in the morning. I think the halls and stairs will be too dark to walk through." 

"Why did you ask, anyway?" Kiibo yawned, head dropping against Ouma's shoulder.

Shirogane paused. "Nothing to do in here, besides talk to you guys." She said, voice strained as a smile grew on her face.

Angie's smile also grew. Akamatsu snapped her fingers, grabbing their attention instantly. "No shipping for you. Too early." She said.

"Aww, you're no fun, Kaede." Angie pouted. 

"Well, she's right - it's way too early to deal with high-pitched squealing." Amami explained. "And you might wake someone up." 

"And then we'd  _never_ get any sleep." Momota joked. Saihara didn't react as he put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He did react when Shirogane dropped her phone, flailing a bit. She quickly recovered, picking her phone back up.

Iruma pulled on the collar of her pink pajamas. "Calm down, ya don't need to freak out about it or anything." 

"S-Sorry..." Shirogane frowned. 

"Angie doesn't wanna sit up anymore." The yellow-clad girl flopped backwards onto her bed, white hair spreading around her head and shoulders. 

"That's fine. Kinda don't wanna sit up myself." Momota commented, then fell backwards onto Saihara's bed. 

"Now we can't see you, Momota-kun." Amami chuckled.

"I can fix that." He responded, then grabbed Saihara by the collar of his dark blue pajama shirt, pulling him down so the smaller was laying on top of him. Saihara yelped, back colliding with Momota's chest with a muffled  _thump_. 

"E-Eh? Momota-kun...?" He asked, blushing bright red.

"Now you guys can see me, right?" The purple-haired boy ignored Saihara for a moment to ask the question.

"Momota-kun?" Saihara asked, looking up at him. Momota looked at him, seeing his red complexion. 

"Huh? Saihara? What's up?" 

"W-Why...?" He asked. He could barely register the sound of Shirogane dropping her phone on her bed and running away from it, followed by the sound of muffled squealing.

"Hey, they said they couldn't see me, so I fixed it." He answered nonchalantly, throwing a worried glance at the phone in Saihara's hands.

"O-Okay." Saihara stammered, looking back toward the phone. Shirogane was still missing, and some people looked worried while others looked like they had expected this to happen. 

"So, what time is it now?" Gokuhara asked.

"It's... 3:30." Hoshi responded.

"Seriously? Time seriously goes by fast..." Chabashira tilted her head. 

Yumeno yawned. "I'm seriously tired..." She muttered.

"We all are, Yumeno-san." Akamatsu assured. 

"But for some reason I just can't sleep... It's strange, really." Amami hummed.

"Seems as if I'm the only one who actually knows why I can't sleep." Kiibo commented.

"Yes, it does." Ouma replied. "And that's because you only sleep half of the time we're actually in here." 

Shirogane, who had returned by now, gasped loudly, then began muttering something that Saihara couldn't understand. However, some of the others that had better hearing than him, such as Akamatsu, laughed loudly. 

"Oh my gosh, Shirogane, get your mind out of the gutter!" She giggled. 

"Shirogane-chan... Oh my gosh..." Ouma laughed, understanding what had happened. 

"I don't understand, what's going on?!" Iruma exclaimed. 

"Sh-Shirogane-san thought that what Ouma-kun said meant something else." Amami explained, laughing loudly.

Saihara felt Momota chuckle, the sound making the purple-eyed boy's chest rumble. He also laughed quietly, smiling softly.

Then, Iruma seemed to understand, and laughed loudly. "Kyahyahyahya!" The laughter was joined by other laughter, including Shinguuji's "Kekekeke," which only seemed to make the rest of them laugh even louder. 

Suddenly, a loud  ** _thunk_** cut them off. Saihara and Momota watched as Kiibo and Ouma looked toward their door, Kiibo's brows furrowing.

"I'll check to see who that is." The pale-haired boy gave his phone to Ouma, climbing off the bed. 

"He's checking through the peephole, in case you're wondering." Ouma explained.

"It wasn't anyone. They must have left." Kiibo reported as he returned. 

"Well, shit, then! What the hell were they doing, banging at someone's door at 4 in the fucking morning!?" Iruma exclaimed.

"Watch your profanity." Akamatsu snapped.

"Fuck no." The blonde girl retorted. "Ya can't tell me what to do, Bakamatsu!"

"Hey, what time is it again?" Amami butted in, the two girls ceasing their arguing.

"Um... It's about 4:30 already." Gokuhara answered.

"Well, if anyone wants to get sleep, or if they feel as if they're  _falling asleep_ , you should go now so you don't pass out on us." Hoshi said. None of them left, unsurprisingly.

"So, we're going to be here until when?" Toujou asked.

"Well, I'm going to go to the shop across the street once it opens." Harukawa replied.

"That's a good idea. When does it open, Toujou-san?" Akamatsu questioned.

"It opens at about 6:30 AM every morning." The green-haired girl responded.

"Well, why don't we go there once it opens?" Saihara suggested. "I mean, after we get ready and stuff." 

"That sounds like a great idea! Tenko approves of this idea!" Chabashira grinned.

"I'm in." Momota agreed.

"Count me in, Saihara-chan!" Ouma chirped.

"Okay, okay, to make this easier... Who  _isn't_ going?" Hoshi asked. When met with silence, he smirked. "Well, that's definitely easier."

"What time should we be ready?" Angie asked.

"Uh, how about everyone meets in front of the boys' dorms by 6:45? Or is that too early?" Yumeno asked.

"I think that's okay. After all, we don't really need time to wake up. We're already awake, and it won't be hard to get ready since we are." Kiibo explained.

"Kekeke... Then it's settled." Shinguuji concluded.

"Alright! We'll get ready in a bit and meet outside the boys' dorm building at 6:45! Don't forget to bring your money!" Shirogane summarized. 

Many voices raised in approval to the plan. 

Harukawa cleared her throat loudly, turning all attention to her. "Well, since it's about 4:45 already, and we have so much time before we should start getting ready, what is everyone getting?" 

"Well, I know what I'm getting. Strawberry bubble tea with blueberry bubbles!" Akamatsu declared. 

"I'm getting blackberry bubble tea. As usual." Momota said.

"Blueberry bubble tea for me." Saihara smiled.

"And you're getting kiwi bubble tea, right Amami-chan?" Ouma asked, receiving a nod.

"Getting something. Not sure yet." Kiibo answered.

"I'm going to get grape." Ouma shrugged.

"Strawberry for me!" Iruma announced.

Shirogane hummed. "I think I'll get blueberry." She said.

"Coffee." Harukawa coughed.

"I don't know what I'm getting really." Yumeno shrugged.

"Tenko's getting kiwi!" Chabashira grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.

"I do not know what I'll get. However, I have been told that the honeydew bubble tea is enjoyable." Toujou said.

"Hell, I don't know. Probably blueberry, though." Hoshi threw his hands up and dropped them down to his mattress with a  _thunk._

"Gonta doesn't know either." Gokuhara smiled sheepishly. "Gonta's never tried bubble tea." 

Amami and Akamatsu gasped in unison. "What?!" They exclaimed. Amami's hand came to his chest, looking offended. 

"How have you never been exposed to the amazing thing that is bubble tea?!" Akamatsu flailed.

"Anyway, I'll be getting coconut." Shinguuji said, ignoring the two.

"Angie's getting banana!" The yellow-clad girl declared. "Time check!"

"How is it 5:30 already?!" Chabashira exclaimed.

"Well, it's as they always say: 'time flies when you're having fun'!" Angie giggled. 

"So, do we just wanna go get ready, or...?" Hoshi asked. 

"I say we should probably get ready." Shirogane nodded.

"Agreed." Harukawa said.

Meanwhile, Amami and Akamatsu were still freaking out. "How is this even possible?!" Akamatsu's eyes were wide.

"I don't know! I thought that everyone here had already tried bubble tea!" Amami exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down you two." Iruma snapped.

"Okay..." Akamatsu hung her head. Amami nodded.

"I must go now. I will see you all at 6:45." Toujou gave a farewell, then hung up. Chabashira and Yumeno followed, along with Kiibo and Ouma. Iruma then left, as well as Shinguuji, Gokuhara, and Angie. 

"Well, Saihara, we should go too." Momota said.

"I agree. Bye guys." He then hung up, rolling off of Momota.

"Come on, Saihara. We gotta get ready. I'll shower first, and then you can go, okay?" His roommate asked.

Saihara nodded. "Got it. I'll get our stuff ready while you're in there." He suggested.

"Cool. See you in a bit." He then grabbed an extra set of clothes and closed himself in the dorm bathroom.

"Gotta get the stuff." Saihara said to himself, standing. He began to get the things he needed for the shower as well as what they needed when they got there.

When he was finished, he checked the time.  _It's 6 already... Guess what Angie-san said was true._ He smiled, sitting on his bed and waiting for Momota to finish. 

And as he waited, he watched as the time flew by, growing closer and closer to 6:45. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inaccurate bubble tea flavors for the win  
> but hey they have them where I usually go for bubble tea so there's that.


End file.
